Restless
by Betherick1985
Summary: While Tony is still Agent Afloat on the Seahawk, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva investigate the death of a sailor, and encounter the last person to see him alive- his best friend, a Yale journalism major named Logan Cale. Sort of an NCIS/ "Dark Angel" crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"**Restless"- An NCIS Fan-Fic**

**Summary: While Tony is still Agent Afloat on the **_**Seahawk**_**, Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva investigate the death of a Petty Officer, and encounter the last person to see him alive- his best friend, a Yale journalism major named Logan Cale. Sort of a NCIS/ "Dark Angel" crossover, but hopefully, an enjoyable story! Takes place between "Last Man Standing" and "Agent Afloat" (September 2008).**

**Characters: Tim M., Ziva D., Logan **

**Rating: K+ (Nothing too crazy in this story)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS characters, or Logan Cale of "Dark Angel". (Just Season 3,4, and 6 of NCIS, and Season 1 of "Dark Angel".)**

**Chapter 1**

**NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee sat at his desk, sipping his coffee. Ziva David, a former Mossad liaison officer, and currently, Tim's partner, sat at her desk, sipping her favorite Berry Mango Madness smoothie. **

"**So…," Tim started to say.**

"**So," Ziva replied. "That was a bad thunderstorm we had last night."**

"**Yeah, it was," Tim agreed.**

"**It rained like…," Ziva paused, searching for the correct metaphor, "Like cats and dogs, yes?"**

"**Hey, you got one right," Special Agent-In-Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs exclaimed as he came into the squad room. "Tony would be proud."**

**Tim and Ziva looked at each other. When NCIS Director Leon Vance had disbanded the team a few months back, he had assigned Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, whom everyone called Tony, as Agent Afloat on the **_**Ronald Reagan**_**. However, Vance had brought back McGee and Ziva, but had left Tony on the **_**USS Seahawk**_**. No one wanted to admit it, but they all missed the Senior Field Agent, and were looking forward to when- if- he would come home.**

"**Gear up," Gibbs ordered, shaking them out of their Tony- related thoughts. "We've got a dead Petty Officer in Manassas."**

**The team pulled up to an older-looking apartment complex, with local law enforcement parked every which way. "Who's in charge here?" Gibbs called out.**

"**I am," an Asian man in his mid- 30's answered as he walked toward them. "Lieutenant Aaron Karr, Manassas Police Department." He held his hand out to Agent Gibbs.**

"**Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs replied as he shook the young man's hand. "What do you got?"**

"**Neighbors heard gunshots go off in one of the fourth-floor apartments," Lieutenant Karr explained. "Identification in the living room confirmed that the victim was Petty Officer Second Class Simon Clemens. Which, at that point, we called you in."**

"**Ziva, photos," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, bag and tag."**

"**On it, Boss," McGee replied obediently.**

"**We have someone in custody," Karr added. "A young man that says he was staying with the deceased, but was out of the apartment at the time of the shooting. He says his name is Logan Cale."**

"**Where is he?" Gibbs asked. "Can we speak to him?"**

"**Certainly," Karr replied. "He's right over here, in the hallway."**

**Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva turned to look at the young man in custody. He appeared to be roughly over six feet tall. He had straight brown hair, spiked on top, intense green eyes, framed by silver wire-rimmed glasses, and a slight five o'clock shadow. Other than the fact that he was a little leaner, and more awkward in his movements, Cale strongly resembled someone familiar to Gibbs, and his team. Someone they were missing greatly.**

"**Gibbs," Ziva finally spoke up. "Is it just me, or does Logan Cale look a **_**lot **_**like…"**

"**DiNozzo," Gibbs finished, raising an eyebrow at the young doppelganger, then turned to him. "Mr. Cale?"**

"**Logan, please," the young man responded. "And you would be…"**

"**Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," the gray-haired man answered. "NCIS. This is Special Agent Timothy McGee, and Officer Ziva David. We would like to talk to you."**

"**I already told these guys, I wasn't home when Simon was shot," Logan said.**

"**We would like to know what your relationship to Petty Officer Clemens is," Ziva told him.**

**The young closed his eyes, as if reminiscing about the dead man. "He was my best friend. I came down from school to visit him while he was on liberty this weekend. Didn't count on this being the last time I would see him." A single tear slid down his cheek.**

"**Nevertheless, we would like to ask you a few questions," the young Israeli said.**

"**Fine," he agreed. "I'll try to help you in anyway I can." Gibbs led him to the car, as his agents finished processing the scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Restless"- Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay, so first off, thanks for the reviews and alerts! Secondly, after I posted the first chapter, I did some research, and found out that Logan Cale couldn't have possibly majored in Journalism at Yale- the major doesn't exist! From here on out, he will be referred to as a Yale student. My bad- hope you enjoy this chapter, though! Sorry it took so long!**

**Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto let out a sigh as she sorted through her mail. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, whom Abby considered one of her closest friends, had sent another postcard from the **_**USS Seahawk**_**, where he was stationed as Agent Afloat. She taped it up with the others he had sent her the past four months, and posted a number amongst the postcards- 129. That was the number of days it had been since Director Vance had reassigned Tony. **

"**Abby?" Special Agent Timothy McGee called out, as he entered the lab with a container marked "Evidence".**

"**Hey, McGee," she said, snapping out of her temporary sadness. "What do you got for me?" **

"**Prints, bloodstains, a laptop, the whole shebang," he replied. "A Petty Officer Simon Clemens was shot to death in his apartment, and now we need to figure out who did it. Ducky will have stuff for you, too."**

**Abby pulled out the laptop, and turned it on. When it came to the main screen, Abby looked at the background in shock. "Holy crap, that kid looks like a young Tony!"**

"**That," McGee said, "is Logan Cale. He was the last person to see Clemens alive. He claims that he wasn't home when he was shot."**

"**You can count on me, Timmy," Abby exclaimed. "Here, you work on the laptop, and I'll get cracking on these fingerprints."**

"**Sounds like a plan," McGee replied with a smile.**

**Probationary Agent Ziva David sat in the upstairs conference room, facing Logan Cale, the young deceased Petty Officer's best friend. They looked up when Special Agent-In-Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered the room, and sat down next to the Israeli.**

"**Logan," Gibbs began. "Since you said you weren't at the apartment when Petty Officer Clemens died, would you mind telling me where, exactly, you were when this happened?"**

"**Sure," he replied. "I was driving home from the grocery store when I saw all the cop cars rushing to his place. I followed them, and when I got there, he was pronounced dead."**

"**Is there any reason, that you would know of, why anyone that knows Petty Officer Clemens would want him dead?" Agent David asked.**

"**None that I could think of," he replied. "The people that were on the **_**USS Seahawk**_** might have a better guess than I would, Agent Gibbs."**

**Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other, then back at Cale. "The **_**Seahawk**_**?" Gibbs repeated.**

"**Yeah, that was where he was stationed," he said. "I don't know much about Simon's life in the Navy, but I know that."**

"**Do you to go school here?" Ziva asked.**

"**No, I'm a student at Yale," he answered. "I drove down here from New Haven to surprise him for his birthday."**

"**How long have you known Petty Officer Clemens?" Gibbs asked.**

"**Well, since second grade," the young man said as he took off his glasses, wiped the lenses, and put them back on. "He lived across the street from us. Even after my parents died, and my Uncle Jonas and Aunt Margo took me in, we stayed close. You have to find out who did this, Agent Gibbs." He looked intently into the older man's bright blue eyes.**

**Gibbs looked back into the worried green eyes that reminded him so much of Tony. "We will, Logan. However, we would like to keep you until we confirm everything you've told us."**

"**That's fine with me," he said as he pulled out a notebook and pen. "I have schoolwork to keep me occupied."**

"**Ziva will stay with you for now, but I'll be back later," Gibbs told him, but he had pulled out an iPod, and was listening to it as he wrote.**

"**You want me to baby-sit him?" Ziva asked in an annoyed voice.**

"**I'll have McGee take over after I see if he and Abby have anything," Gibbs assured her as he headed out towards Abby's lab. **

"**What do you got?" Gibbs asked as he breezed into the lab. **

"**Well, we checked Logan's laptop, and there's nothing that would suggest he had anything to do with Clemens' murder," McGee replied.**

"**Good kid, good student," Abby said. "Drives a blue 2005 Pontiac Aztek. And, clearly, looks a hell of a lot like Tony."**

"**McGee, patch into the red light cameras near Clemens' building," Gibbs ordered. "Cale said he was driving back from the grocery store when the shooting happened…"**

"**And you want me to confirm his alibi," McGee finished. "Got it, Boss."**

"**Anything on the Petty Officer's computer?"**

"**As a matter of fact, yes," Abby replied enthusiastically. "McGee hacked into his email account, and found that he has received emails from two other petty officers in the last couple of days. Both had threatened him, Gibbs."**

"**Did you…" the gray-haired agent started.**

"**Pull up their service records?" McGee completed the question. "I did- both Petty Officer Joshua Durand and Calvin Gunn were stationed on the **_**Seahawk **_**with Petty Officer Clemens. And, I just finished checking on the red- light cameras."**

"**And?" Gibbs barked.**

"**Logan's alibi checks out, Boss," he said nervously.**

"**I think it's about time we put a call in to DiNozzo," Gibbs said sternly. "McGee, set it up in MTAC. Then, you are to relieve Ziva from watching Cale."**

"**On it, Boss," McGee replied obediently.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Restless"- Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts, as always! I made a slight mistake in the last chapter- Ziva isn't a Probationary Agent yet! (This is Season 6, not 7! lol) We get some insight as to what ,made Logan, Logan in this chapter! And, an appearance from Tony, too- hope you enjoy it!**

**Special Agent Timothy McGee had finished setting up the transmission from the **_**USS Seahawk**_**. After a few seconds of static, the image of a familiar face came into focus.**

"**McGoo!" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo exclaimed excitedly. "What's shaking, Probie?"**

"**Actually, Gibbs needs to talk to you about a case we're working on," McGee replied. "How are you doing?"**

"**Not too bad," he said. "The ship let off a bunch of sailors into Norfolk- wish I had gone with them." He let out a sigh. "You have no idea how much I want to be back in D.C., McGee."**

"**I do," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs said as he came into MTAC. " 'Cause you mention it every damn time I talk to you."**

"**Oh, hey Boss," Tony sheepishly greeted the older man. "McGee said you needed to discuss a case with me?"**

"**Sure do," he said, then turned to McGee. "You can go ahead and relieve Ziva."**

"**Sure thing, Boss," Tim replied quietly. "I've got work to do, Tony. Nice talking to you."**

"**You too, McGee," Tony said with a rare earnestness. "Tell everyone I said hi."**

**McGee nodded, and left MTAC. "So, what's this about, Boss?" Tony asked.**

"**We found a young petty officer dead in his apartment in Manassas. Gunshot wound- name's Simon Clemens. Ever have any dealings with him?"**

"**Not really," Tony replied. "I've never had trouble with him, but he seems to be a magnet for harassment. Two sailors in particular have been especially difficult…"**

"**Petty Officers Joshua Durand and Calvin Gunn," Gibbs finished.**

"**Uh, yeah, Boss," Tony said. "They went on liberty the same time Clemens did. Do you think they had something to do with it?"**

"**I'll know once you get me their service records," Gibbs ordered his former senior agent.**

"**Sure thing, Boss," DiNozzo replied.**

"**What do you know about the harassment Clemens dealt with?" Gibbs asked.**

"**He came to me fairly often about it," Tony explained. "He said I reminded him of his best friend from home, so I was easy to talk to, I guess. He was a Logistics Specialist- a supply clerk. Durand and Gunn were trying to get him involved in something he had no desire to be part of."**

"**Which was?" Gibbs wanted to know.**

"**No idea," Tony replied with a sigh. "Before I could get him to open up more, he left the ship for Manassas. I wish I could be more help, Boss."**

"**You've helped plenty," Gibbs assured him. **

"**Enough to get you to talk to Vance about getting me off this freaking ship?" Tony said, his voice rising.**

"**I'll see what I can do," Gibbs told him. "Thanks for the info and records."**

"**Anything for you, Boss," Tony said as he cut the transmission.**

"**Ziva?" McGee said as he poked his head into the door. "Boss wants you downstairs, so I'll keep an eye on Logan."**

"**Thanks, McGee," the raven-haired woman replied, as she got up and left the conference room.**

**McGee closed the door behind him, and sat down across from the young man, and set an Apple MacBook on the table. Logan had removed his earbuds. "Here's your laptop back," the junior agent said. **

" **Thanks. She's hot," he blurted out, smiling.**

**McGee had pulled out his own Apple hardware, an iPhone, and began typing away on it. "Yeah," he said wistfully.**

"**Have you ever asked her out?" Logan asked.**

"**Well, uh," McGee stuttered, "our boss has a rule- many, in fact. One of them is 'Never date a co-worker'."**

"**That sucks," Logan replied. "You like her, though, right?"**

"**She's pretty awesome," McGee told him. "But someone else on our team of investigators has eyes for her."**

"**Who's that?" Logan wanted to know.**

"**His name is Anthony DiNozzo," McGee explained. "He's currently Agent Afloat on the **_**USS Seahawk**_**…"**

"**The same ship Simon was on," Logan concluded. "I'd say that, since you're here with her, and he's hundreds of miles away, now would be a good time to get in there, man."**

**Tim smiled- this kid was giving the advice that Tony himself would suggest. That is, if they weren't talking about Ziva.**

"**Seriously, Agent McGee," Logan went on. "Do something nice for her- bring her coffee, or lunch. I bet she'd like that."**

"**Actually, that's a very good advice," Tim complimented the Yale student.**

"**Even from a techie dork like me?" he asked with a grin.**

"**Especially from a techie like you," McGee told him, "Because so am I."**

"**I had a feelin'," Logan said. "Maybe you could help me out with an assignment."**

"**I'll try," McGee said. "What's it about?"**

"**It's for one of my classes," Logan explained. "Our professor has been teaching us about the different ways people have gotten news and information over the millennia, and how drastically it's changed in the past ten years."**

"**Okay," Tim said.**

"**He wants us to use current means of getting information to develop something new and different that could be used in the future," he concluded.**

"**How does he expect you to do that?" McGee asked.**

"**I have no clue," Logan replied. "But it's a big part of my final grade."**

"**Damn," McGee muttered, "And I thought MIT was hard."**

"**I thought about coming up with a method that combined the TV and internet, but I'm stuck."**

"**What if we lived in a world where the internet was unreliable, and only the wealthiest of the wealthy could have access, and the government controlled it?" McGee suggested.**

"**I have a trust fund," Logan said proudly. "That would never happen to me."**

"**Same with the television," the junior agent continued. "The only news that would be seen would be controlled by the government, as well. Try to come up with something that would circumvent all that."**

**Logan's eyes lit up, as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Dude, I've totally got it! I could make news videos, then hack into the cable networks, and air them! It would be the only way to get the truth!"**

"**I think you have something there, Logan," McGee exclaimed.**

"**I could come up with an alias to post them under, so that I would be anonymous," Logan added.**

**McGee chuckled. "I think you watched too much TV as a child, man."**

**Logan ignored him, and opened his laptop, and began typing, muttering the words "eyes only" as his fingers flew across the keyboard.**

"**Need any help?" McGee asked.**

**Logan stopped typing, looked up, and smiled. "Come on."**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Restless"- Chapter 4**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts, as always! Sorry this took so long. I had a wicked case of writer's block, then, all of a sudden at work yesterday, BAM! I figured out how to resolve the plot! In this chapter, I promise to have more of the case, and I'll try to have Logan interact with the team! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!**

**NCIS Medical Examiner Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard had finally found the bullet that killed Petty Officer 2****nd**** Class Simon Clemens. "There's the little bugger!" he exclaimed, depositing the flattened bullet into an evidence jar being held by his assistant, Jimmy Palmer.**

"**Right in the superior vena cava," Palmer said, as he closed the jar.**

"**Take that up to Abby, please," Ducky ordered the younger man, and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs entered through the pressurized doors.**

"**Of course, Doctor," Palmer replied obediently.**

"**What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked gruffly.**

"**A bullet," Ducky answered bluntly. "It was lodged in the superior vena cava. No signs of struggle, which means he was either surprised…"**

"**Or he knew his killer," Gibbs finished the sentence. "We have a possible lead on two petty officers that DiNozzo said were harassing Clemens, while he was on the **_**Seahawk**_**."**

"**You talked to Anthony?" Ducky asked, using the British pronunciation for the former Senior Agent's name. "How is he?"**

"**Dying to get off that carrier," Gibbs replied. "Do you have anything else?"**

"**I'm afraid not," Ducky said sadly. "I imagine you're off to see Abby next." The older man turned toward the door, but Gibbs had already left. "I know you offered up as much evidence as you could," he told the corpse, "it's not your fault."**

"**Hey, Gibbs!" Forensic Scientist Abigail Sciuto called out as he entered her lab. "I was just about to start doing ballistics on the bullet Ducky sent up, but I have something else to show you first."**

"**So show me," Gibbs told her.**

"**I need everyone else down here first," Abby told him. "And, I mean everyone."**

**Ziva entered the lab moments later, then McGee followed, with Logan behind him. "Abby," McGee said, "this is Logan Cale."**

"**Pleasure," Abby said. "Gather 'round, guys."**

"**Okay, so I decided to delve more into Clemens' personal life. I hacked into his Facebook page."**

"**You can do that?" Logan asked incredulously.**

"**Well, we had a warrant to seize Simon's computer," McGee explained. "That would include all the contents."**

"**I gotcha," Logan replied, then turned back to Abby.**

"**Anyway, he posted his most recent status yesterday, which said, 'home for a couple days… Logan's going to try and surprise me. LOL.'," Abby stated. **

"**So much for that," Logan muttered.**

"**I decided to look into his friends' list, and look who I found," she said excitedly.**

"**Calvin Gunn," Gibbs said. "One of the sailors harassing Clemens."**

"**Cal is a sailor?" Logan asked. "Simon and I went to high school with him."**

"**As I discovered when I clicked on his page," Abby concluded.**

"**According to the Agent DiNozzo, who is currently Agent Afloat on the **_**USS Seahawk**_**," Gibbs explained, "Petty Officers Joshua Durand and Calvin Gunn have been harassing Clemens, trying to get him involved in something he wanted no part of."**

"**So what, they killed him because he wouldn't do it?" Logan asked.**

"**There is only one way to find out," Ziva said. "Abby, do you have an address for Petty Officer Gunn?"**

"**Right here," Abby told her.**

"**Ziver, McGee, you're with me," Gibbs ordered. "Abs, can Logan stay down here with you?"**

"**No problemo, Gibbs," Abby replied, as the Lead Agent and his loyal team headed out of the lab.**

"**Okay, here it is," McGee said. "Seventy-two Vara place."**

"**McGee, you take the back," Gibbs ordered. "Ziva, you're with me."**

**Officer David obediently followed her boss to the front door of the side-by-side duplex. She knocked on the door, and called out, "Petty Officer Gunn?"**

**The door creaked open, and a blond-haired, brown eyed young guy peeked out. "I'm Calvin Gunn. How can I help you?"**

**Gibbs flipped open his I.D., and flashed his badge. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. This is Officer Ziva David. We would like to ask you a few questions."**

"**Crap," he muttered. " Yeah, sure."**

"**Not here," Gibbs said. "Come with us, please."**

**Petty Officer Gunn looked down. "Yes, sir."**

"**So," Logan asked, "By analyzing the bullet, and running a bunch of tests on it, you can figure out what type of gun it came from?"**

"**Sure can," Abby replied. "And, I believe I'll have a match momentarily."**

**Logan looked around the lab, and his eyes settled on the collection of postcards and photos Abby had received from Tony during his time afloat. "What's all this, Abby?"**

"**It's my collection of memorabilia from Agent DiNozzo," the pretty Goth replied.**

**Logan peered in closer. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, jumping back in surprise. "He… he kind of looks like me. Except, older."**

"**We thought so," she agreed.**

"**No wonder Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, and Officer David were giving me weird looks this whole time," Logan noted. Suddenly, one of Abby's machines let out a loud **_**ding**_**. "What was that?"**

"**My ballistics analysis is in," she told the Yale student. "Drum roll, please."**

**Logan began drumming on the metal table in front of him, which made Abby smile.**

"**Our weapon is… an M9 pistol," she declared. "Which happens to be standard issue for Navy personnel." She typed on her keyboard furiously. "It could belong to Joshua Durand, or…"**

"**Cal!" Logan exclaimed. "Crap, Gibbs and his team are headed to the home of a potentially armed and dangerous man! You should warn him!"**

"**Warn who?" Ziva asked, as she walked toward Logan.**

"**I matched the bullet to what could be Petty Officer Gunn's pistol," Abby explained to the young Israeli. "Did you find him?"**

"**We did," she told the pig-tailed scientist.**

"**You guys weren't gone that long," Logan observed.**

"**I drove back," Ziva told him.**

"**Well, that explains it," Abby said with a chuckle.**

"**Would you come with me, please?" Ziva asked.**

"**Sure," Logan replied, as he followed the officer toward the elevators. "It was nice meeting you, Abby!" he called out.**

"**You too," Abby said.**

"**Why did Abby say 'oh, that explains it' when you told her you drove back here?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**I tend to drive, well, rather fast," Ziva told him.**

"**Oh."**


	5. Chapter 5

"**Restless"- Chapter 5**

**A/N: We've reached the end of "Restless"! Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me, read and reviewed! You guys rule! Hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

"**Petty Officer Gunn," Lead Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stated after the young man was seated in interrogation, "You didn't seem too surprised to see at your place this afternoon."**

"**No, sir," Calvin Gunn replied. "I should've known Josh would get me into trouble. He doesn't think things through, Agent Gibbs."**

"**I will say, Cal hasn't really changed since high school," Logan Cale noted, while watching from the observation room.**

"**How do you mean?" former Mossad Officer Ziva David asked him.**

"**He was always a sheep," Logan told her. "If anyone paid attention to him, he would do their bidding. At least this time he might be able to stand up for himself, and tell us what he's been up to."**

"**What wasn't he thinking through?" Agent Gibbs asked the naval officer.**

**Calvin's gaze shifted from the gruff marine, to Special Agent Timothy McGee, who standing casually by the door, then down to his hands.**

"**Tell me!" Gibbs barked, startling him.**

**Calvin sighed, and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "Petty Officer Durand… Josh, I mean… his dad worked for Cale Industries, until he was fired for no reason. From what I've been told, being unemployed made Josh's dad into a very angry man."**

"**Go on," McGee urged.**

"**I guess after all those years of negative things he had heard about Cale Industries, Josh decided the best revenge would be to take something valuable from the family," Calvin concluded.**

"**Logan," Gibbs affirmed. "He was the target."**

"**I happened to mention that I went to high school with Logan, and that's when tried to recruit me for his mission," Cal said. "At first, I was resistant, but he kept asking me for information about the family. I had, regrettably, told him that Petty Officer Clemens was his best friend. Then, we when got off the **_**Seahawk**_** yesterday morning, I'd checked my Facebook, and saw Simon's status. Josh saw that, and the wheels began to turn. I knew I was in way too deep by that time."**

"**You're doing a good thing, though, by telling us this," Gibbs assured him. "Maybe you can bargain for a deal, even."**

"**So, Josh comes up with the idea to go to Simon's place, and kidnap Logan Cale there," Cal continued. "What he didn't count on was Logan being gone. He got there, and demanded that Simon tell him where Logan was. He refused, and in a fit of rage, he took my gun, shot him, and we drove off. When we got back to his place, I told him he was an idiot, and I took off."**

"**Why didn't you turn him in then?" McGee asked.**

"**I was afraid," he admitted. "I didn't want to end up the same way Simon did. I knew NCIS would start investigating, so eventually, you'd look for me."**

"**Could we have his address?" Gibbs asked, sliding a piece of paper and a pencil across the table.**

"**Yeah, sure," he replied, and quickly scribbled on the paper. "Here you go."**

**Gibbs stood up, and faced the two-way mirror. "Ziva, take custody of Gunn. McGee, you're with me."**

"**Of course, Gibbs," Ziva replied.**

"**So, Simon died because he wouldn't tell Petty Officer Durand where I was?" Logan asked the young Israeli.**

"**That is what Petty Officer Gunn said," Ziva told him. **

"**Does that make Simon a hero, then?" he wondered aloud.**

"**I am not sure," she answered, "but it does not matter what I think." She raised an eyebrow at the brown- haired, green- eyed college student.**

"**I think he is," he said with a sigh as they met up with Gunn in the hallway outside interrogation.**

**The blond-haired petty officer looked up. "You're Logan, aren't you?" Logan nodded. "Listen, I know I'm probably at the top of your 'least favorite person' list…"**

"**Actually, Joshua Durand is," Logan replied.**

"**Well, anyway," Calvin said, "I'm sorry I gave all that information to Josh. You didn't deserve to die because of something your uncle did."**

"**I appreciate that," Logan told him. "but my uncle… well, to say he's not perfect is an understatement. I do hope they go easy on you, though."**

"**Thanks, man," Cal said as Logan shook his hand.**

**The elevator dinged open, and a black-haired, brown- eyed man was being held in restraints by Gibbs. "You bastard!" he yelled at Calvin. "Why did you them everything?" **

"**I was tired of following orders," he explained very calmly. "I decided to stand up for myself." **

"**You!" he yelled at Logan, and tried to lunge at him. "You'll pay, Cale!" Logan, Ziva, and Petty Officer Gunn headed quickly towards the stairs. **

"**If I leave now, I should be able to get back to campus by midnight," Logan said after Petty Officer Durand had been transferred to a local prison. "I can't thank you all enough for finding those guys."**

"**It is our job," Ziva assured him. "And we enjoy doing it."**

**Logan looked around, and muttered, "Oh, crap."**

"**What's wrong?" Abby asked.**

"**My car's still at Simon's place, along with my luggage," Logan lamented. **

"**I'll go with you to the apartment building," Gibbs suggested. **

"**Thanks, Agent Gibbs," Logan replied, and he followed Gibbs to the elevator. "It was nice meeting… where's Agent McGee?"**

"**I don't know," Abby replied. "He was just here."**

"**Well, anyway," the Yale student continued, "It was nice to meet you all, despite the circumstances."**

"**It was nice to meet you, too," Ziva told him. **

"**Let's get going," Gibbs said, motioning toward the elevator.**

"**Bye, guys," Logan said as the doors closed.**

"**Nice kid," Abby said. Ziva nodded. "Well, I hate to leave all by your lonesome, but my machines need to be shut down for the night."**

"**It is fine," the Israeli assured her. "I have some paperwork to catch up on. You have a nice evening, Abby."**

**Abby smiled, and headed toward the stairs, as Ziva sat down at her desk. A few minutes later, Agent McGee materialized in front of her desk, holding two small paper bags.**

"**McGee!" she exclaimed, looking upward. "I thought you had left for the evening."**

"**No, I have some paperwork to finish up," he told her. "I figured neither of us should have to work on an empty stomach, so I picked up some dinner from Big Wong's."**

_**My favorite Chinese place**_**, Ziva thought to herself. **_**He remembered.**_** "That was… very sweet of you," she said, rising from her seat, and leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.**

**Tim was blushing on the outside, but smiling on the inside, when he pulled his chair over to her desk, sat down, and started pulling out the white takeout containers.**

***THE END***


End file.
